Broken
by insideimasadrainbow
Summary: "Are you shitting me? I'm trying to get us out of here!" I yell and then regret doing so because in such a close space, my voice echoed painfully in my ears. I hear him mutter 'idiot' and choose not to answer. Even when we dated we fought and argued like this. "Fuck you Kendall." - "You already have. Let me also add fucked over because you fucked me over too." broken Kames.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a random spurt. I dunno what to think of this lol but I like to torture these two. :3

* * *

"It's just my luck that I'd get stuck in here with you."

Ouch. "You're not a picnic yourself asshole." I retort and cross my arms over my chest.

His hazel eyes glisten angrily. "This is your fault."

I lean against the wall in the small space and glare at him. "When is anything not my fault? You play the blame game so well James but the biggest player is you." I bang my fist on the door locking us in the small closet. "Let us out you guys, this isn't funny!" I yell through the thick wood but all I receive is silence. A feeling of dread swallows me whole. "They better not have left me here." I mutter and fiddle with the locked doorknob.

The rattling noise irks him. "Can you fucking stop? Just one time in your life stop being so annoying."

"Are you shitting me? I'm trying to get us out of here!" I yell and then regret doing so because in such a close space, my voice echoed painfully in my ears. I hear him mutter 'idiot' and choose not to answer. Even when we dated we fought and argued like this. Both of us were stubborn and held on to pride like it was a life source. Despite that though, we've been friends for a long long time, like way before our relationship stage. I care for him still regardless of his ass-holiness. Even so, that didn't mean I wanted to be trapped in a closet with him, afterall, there is a reason why we're exes.

Twenty minutes slide by in silence and I'm starting to feel hot. So I take my shirt off. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Chill James." I grumble and toss my shirt on the ground. As an after thought I follow after, settling myself on the ground. The light is dull in the small space and I tell myself maybe I can fall asleep and use up my time in that way, but then I dismiss the thought.

"Fuck you Kendall."

"You already have. Let me also add fucked over because you fucked me over too."

"You were lousy." he grits out and, once again, ouch.

"You don't mean that." I sigh and don't react when he kicks my outstretched feet as he sinks to the ground himself.

"Okay fine I don't, but don't act like some innocent bystander." James grumbles and I roll my eyes.

"You did it first, I just gave you a taste of your own medicine." I mutter and James makes a sound of disgust.

"With Jett of all people?" he scoffs but I'm more focused on the fact that despite us being broken up, we still read off each other so easily. I also find it amusing that we're back on the subject of the reason why we broke up- we both cheated. I'm not proud of what I did but he really hurt me and I wanted him to know exactly how I felt.

"Like Mercedes is better."

"She was ten times better. Jett is doubled that but worse. If you wanted to get back at me so bad you should've tried a better player." James' words drown me.

I don't say anything for a minute but I stare at his face. The face I used to wake up to every morning and shower in kisses. The face that made beautiful expressions while he made love to me. The face I fell in love with and the one that broke me. I look away and talk over the lump that has formed in my throat. My words are thick and dry.

"Was I just a game to you then? Me getting back at you wasn't a competition to see who could find a better person to fuck, you cheated on me. All I wanted to do was have you feel the same way as I did. You hurt me you son of a bitch." I say and feel mortified as my eyes prickle up and my face stiffened. All the signs that I was about to cry and fuck this man, he doesn't deserve a single tear. "Here I am trying to get you to understand how I felt and all you can say is that I should've picked a better person- oh, excuse me, _player._ " I yank my legs up to my chest and glare at him. "All I wanted was you you stupid dumb fuck. I didn't want to go out and cheat on you purposely. You were all I wanted. I fucking loved you. Shit, I still do you complete asshole but you cheated on me like I was nothing to you. So tell me James, did I mean something to you? Or was everything a lie?"

He stares at me with his hazel eyes and wears an expression on his face like he doesn't know what to say. But that's okay, his silence is the answer I was looking for. "Fuck you." I spit out.

"Wait a minute Kendall, I did love you okay, and I'm not happy how things ended between us like they did." he tells me and I want to wrangle his neck.

"Who's fault do you that is?!" I hiss and he glowers.

"You're childish for trying to get even with me! I was drunk okay, but you were completely sober when he fucked you!"

The door swings open and Camille's face pokes in. "Two hours guys, have you made up yet?" I briefly wonder how two hours had gone by so fast but then I remember just who it is I've been arguing with. I growl in annoyance.

I stagger to my feet and rip shirt off the ground. "Stay away from me." I seethe to James before I brush past Camille and storm out the nearest exit.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well. winterschild11 demanded smut and I get this out instead, oops. I'll work on smut later darling lol. Sorry I've been flaky, I've been working nonstop all week and I'm dead ass exhausted. Plus I have petty people who are trying to fight me at my job... so I have been preoccupied. -.-

* * *

I feel just like I had when James and I broke up, which was a little over a year ago, but twenty times worse. I've been out of commission for a while, blatantly ignoring the real world that I've locked myself out of ever since the closet incident I shared with my ex. That jack ass. I don't understand how I still carry feelings for him, he's a complete inconsiderate dick. My best friend Lucy did always tell me that I was a hidden masochist but really, I never wanted pain from James. I never imagined he would _cheat_ on me of all things to do when in a loving, or so I thought, relationship. The millionth tear slides down my crusted cheek but I don't wipe it away. I leave it to dry because my fingers are cramped up from constantly swiping tears off my face. I'm sure I'm blotchy and resemble someone who reacted from a bad peanut allergy or something. My nose is clogged up and my head is throbbing thickly. I haven't left the comfort of my bed for three days. Haven't showed up at school, I've ignored all text messages and phone calls from my friends. And well, I've basically reverted back a little over a year ago after James and I first split up. Why, because James graciously supplied me with the depressing knowledge that he never cared about me in the first place. Like I told him, the only reason I cheated on him was to make him feel the same torture I had felt. It wasn't supposed to be some damn competition on who we chose as our victim, I was trying to prove my, very stupid, point.

But no. God forbid I try and beat James at his own games. Gah, that's the problem though, I wasn't trying to! I angrily shove the empty tissue box off my lap and glare as it falls to my bedroom floor. I wanted him to know how it felt... I didn't want him to tell me 'I could've picked a better player'. My vision swelled up with liquid clouds before I blinked and the tears spilled over like a sloshing soda bottle that had just been shaken up. I cover my face with my hands and let out a low inhuman sound. To think I was over James Diamond... that damn bastard, as it turns out, still has complete hold of my emotions.

And I _hated_ it. I hate him. I hate that I love him. I hate myself. God, I hate my pathetic good for nothing self.

...

When my isolation spills into day five, I finally respond to one of my text messages. It's from Lucy, who has broken the record and texted me two hundred and nine times. Logan was behind her at one hundred and ninety one. The rest of my friends trickle in line behind him in order. Camille, Carlos, Jo, and Dak. Even though I should've answered them all back, I only opened Lucy's latest message. She tells me in angry caps to get my sulking face out of my ass and answer her mother fucking messages or she'll slit my throat, yank my spleen out from the slit, and brandish it around like the american flag on a flag pole. Well, for starters. Fuck america and its flag. Next, Lucy can kiss my ass, and three, I text her back to come over and save me from sinking into further darkness. And to bring me ice cream.

Fifteen minutes later I hear the front door slam open, the roaring sound echoing all the way up to the second floor of my home and the rumbling ripples of the violent noise trickling underneath the slit of my door. Basically Lucy has arrived and will either save my ass, kill my ass, or kiss my ass like I told her. Maybe all three, at this point I don't fucking care. Her stomps deafen me as she makes her way up the stairs and down the hall before she kicks my door open without hesitation.

"Kendall fucking Knight!" she yells and swings a Target sack in the air. A spoon follows after the sack, which lands on my bed, but the spoon hits my head. "You fucking dumb ass little boy, you better eat every drop of Funkey Monkey or I'll shove the entire damn carton down your throat!"

Ahh, my ice cream. Lucy seems to teleport herself to my bed because one moment she's at the my door and the next she's hovering above me. Then, her arms are around me and my ice cream is forgotten as my tears, that had paused, finally come back into play and rapidly drench her shoulder. Lucy doesn't mind though. She only hugs me tighter, tucking my head into her sweet scented neck. "I'll kill him." she growls against my hair and I only sob.


End file.
